


three, then four, perhaps one more?

by dastardlyenables



Series: Short Smut Suite [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlyenables/pseuds/dastardlyenables
Summary: He really is a beautiful sight, Izuna has to say, sprawled out on the plain sheets of the dormitory beds.  Sweat matting his hair to his face, his porcelain-pale skin flushed a pretty, pretty red.Tobirama and Izuna are university rivals that have sex sometimes. Also, Tobirama doesn't know how to yield.





	three, then four, perhaps one more?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



  
"Are you ready to yield?"  Izuna trails a finger up along the line of Tobirama's flushed red cock, arched up and erect.  Tobirama's fists clenched, and he strained upwards, but stubbornly clenches his jaws around the tie in his mouth and growls.  Izuna only laughs and draws his hand away from Tobirama's cock, focusing instead on the fingers buried deep in Tobirama's asshole.  It is flushed an angry red, fluttering and clenching around the three fingers Izuna has buried deep, massaging against Tobirama's prostate in steady, slow circles.  
  
He really is a beautiful sight, Izuna has to say, sprawled out on the plain sheets of the dormitory beds.  Sweat matting his hair to his face, his porcelain-pale skin flushed a pretty, pretty red.  He's littered with scratches and purpling bitemarks, and his torso is already covered in the splattered come of his previous three orgasms.  There's a trail of come dripping down his thighs as well, slowly sliding out of his ass with each careful movement of Izuna's fingers.  
  
Tobirama tries to glare, but Izuna simply presses down on his prostate again, and draws his neatly painted nails of his free hand up the line of Tobirama's cock again.  He drags his thumbnail into the slit of Tobirama's cock, and it trembles a sad little spurt of precome from the tip.  Tobirama's whole body is shaking, arching up, and he pants raggedly around the thin uniform tie wedged in his mouth.  The belt hooked up to the metal bed-frame is rubbing red lines around his looped wrists, but the last time Izuna had tried to loosen the bindings Tobirama had snarled at him.  
  
"Are you ready to come again?"  Izuna swiped his thumb over the slit of Tobirama's cock again, before curling his hand around the length of it and giving a teasing squeeze and tug.  He draws his fingers out of Tobirama's asshole, relishing the soft whimper when they are gone, and the way his asshole clenches as best it can, as if to chase the phantom feeling of being filled.  
  
Izuna shifts back onto the bed, lifting Tobirama's legs up off the sheets to hook them over his shoulders.  He drags his nails down the inside of his thighs, over bitemarks and soft, purpled bruises from tightly-gripping fingers, tugging him closer and shifting forwards.  Izuna lines up his cock with Tobirama's hole and then stops.  He shifts his hips, bumping the tip of his cock up against the rim of Tobirama's hole but never further, drawing it up against the skin of his perineum, and even up so far as his ballsac, small aborted thrusts that give only a slight friction.  Tobirama tries to buck down, but Izuna's grip is firm, and Tobirama is clearly exhausted, holding on with fisted hands, clenched teeth, and his own willpower.  
  
Izuna laughs again and at last lines up properly and slides in with one long, steady thrust.  His hands shift from gripping Tobirama's hip to grabbing two fistfuls of his ass and gripping tight, thrusting in hard and merciless.  He shifts until he has found Tobirama's prostate again, hammering away the oversensitized bundle of nerves as Tobirama bucks, spine arching up like a live wire.  
  
Tobirama _howls_ as he comes for a fourth time, practically dry; sad little spurts of come and clear liquid leaking from his overused cock, tender with the overwhelming crash of pleasure-pain.  Izuna keeps thrusting away, a slower, steadier pace, and shifting to only brush against his prostate instead of hammering against it, until he comes as well, turning his head to bite into Tobirama's thigh, muffling his cry.  Tobirama's ass clenches around his cock, still fluttering and spasming with the aftershocks.  Izuna draws out slowly, come dripping out of Tobirama's asshole, and gently lowers Tobirama back down onto the sheets.  
  
He draws the saliva-and-sweat-soaked tie out of Tobirama's mouth to hang limply around his neck as Tobirama pants with soft little moans and whimpers of overwhelmed pleasure-pain.  Izuna gently wipes away some of the hair out of his face, and tries not to smirk.  
  
"Do you think you could go for five?"  
  
Tobirama's eyes flutter shut, breathing heavily, but when Izuna moves to step away, he managed to lift a trembling leg to hook around Izuna's waist to draw him back down.


End file.
